The present invention comprises a new and distinct geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the name of `Amri Bright Red`.
This new geranium originated from a cross made by the inventor of the seed parent 4163-1 (unpatented), a scarlet flowered plant from the breeding line 4163, and the pollen parent 3459-1 (unpatented), a red flowered plant from the breeding line 3459. The breeding line 3459 has the commercial variety `Fox` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,083) as it's pollen parent.
`Amri Bright Red` is the product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium plants with red colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
`Amri Bright Red` was created in 1994 in Gilroy, Calif., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., and Guatemala over a five-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. The plant has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed and reproduces true to the type.